This Isn't Hogwarts
by ayquefabulosa
Summary: Update: I'm going to be moving all of the songfics except This Isn't Hogwarts into seperate stories, now. This isn't Hogwarts is written by Hank Green. During class, the girl notices something strange outside of the window... and flaming red.


**THIS ISN'T HOGWARTS-**

**A/N: Yeah! My first ever sort of song-fic. It's for the iPod shuffle challenge where you put you're iPod on shuffle and write a story with the first song that you see. Oh, the irony! I somehow managed to get This Isn't Hogwarts by Hank Green so this'll be fun. The regular font in the song is where I changed the lyrics.**

_I hate this place_

_I can barely keep the misery off my face_

Rrrriiiiinnnggg... the school bell rang signaling the end of second period, which _lucky for me,_ happened to be French. The worst thing EVER if I say so myself.

I quickly gathered my belongings, stuffing them into my patterned shoulder bag. I made a face just thinking about what lay within them. At what point in my life would I need to know how to say 'park the car at Harvard yard' in French? It's just stupid.

As I exited the room as quietly as I could, pacing myself so I could get to my next class, English. I already had my books in my bag so I just needed to get there in time. Our teacher, Ms. Torres, was very strict though she hadn't always been that way. She was actually pretty nice up until her boyfriend broke up with her, then all hell broke loose.

So, as you can see, I didn't want to take my chances with her. And apparently everybody else didn't either, so the moment I stepped in the hall I was attacked by a swarm of angry teens in a hurry to get to class on time.

_Yeah, there's one place I'd much rather be,_

_Studying Transfiguration and_

_Arithmancy and_

_Hanging with my friends in the Owlery_

In a hurry to get to class, I was pushed by so many different people, it was hard to tell who was who.

I stumbled into a small, open area while in the process, dropping all of my horribly placed books onto the floor. I hurriedly picked them up, still afraid of what Ms. Torres would do to me if I was late. There was a rumor that she once made a student do double detention just for _looking at her _the wrong way, which I didn't know how she'd be able to do away with.

As I reached up to get the last of my books I glanced at the cover, smiling for what was the first time this morning.

_'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.' _I had only gotten it the day before for my birthday but hadn't been able to read much with the amount of homework I'd procrastinated on. I was only at the part where Hedwig dies. I frowned, '_poor Hedwig never got to go out and see the world or meet her mate for that matter.'_

I had always wanted to go to Hogwarts. When I first started reading the series,I was absolutely sure that I would get accepted into Hogwarts or Salems Witch Academy at the least. When I turned eleven however, I was super disappointed. I spent days locked in my room refusing to get out until my Owl Post arrived.

I shook myself out of my daze and scampered down the hall, hoping to get there as soon as possible.

_But instead I'm learning parts of speech,_

_and trying not to fall asleep_

_And avoiding the only _guy _in school_

_who might like me_

I yawned as the teacher droned on and on about something I probably already knew. Testing was almost here and all we were doing was reviewing, reviewing, and -oh pop quiz!

I looked somberly around the room to see if anyone was paying attention at all to the teacher when my eyes landed on Adam Cisneros.

Now, if you haven't heard of _Adam Cisneros,_ you're probably deaf seeing as he can't shut up to save his life. In the _nicest way possible, _of course.

For the most part, he's the "official" class clown of the eighth grade, pointing out innuendo and 'that's what she said' moments. One of the "cool" guys, and possibly the hottest guy _ever _to walk the halls of Weastwood High. Though I know something about him nobody else knows. He's a Harry Potter junkie.

I'm not joking you, honestly. One day in my sophomore year, I was walking to the library hoping to catch a good book before lunch was over. I took a peek inside and almost immediately heard the turning of pages. Glancing through the room, I stumbled across none other than Adam himself scanning the pages of the fifth and largest Harry Potter book.

Hearing my footsteps, his face shot up faster than a speeding bullet, looking for the culprit of the loud sound of my Nike's. When he saw me standing there with my jaw on the floor, he ran up to me making me promise to _never ever _tell another living soul what I just saw.

I, of course being the oblivious one, nodded my head, still confused about why anyone would be ashamed to admit they like Harry Potter. Taking one last look at him, blushing like mad, I ran out the doors of the library. At the time I had a _major _crush on Adam, -still do- and wanted to get out of there as soon as I could.

The present-Adam saw me staring -by complete accident of course,- and flashed me his infamous win before going back to laughing with his friends. I forcefully rolled my eyes, looking back at the teacher who looked like she was about to burst out and smack him and all his friends with the whip that she was rumored to have in one of her cupboards.

_It's so grotesque,_

_When the guy sitting next to me drools_

_All over his desk_

When Ms. Torres wasn't looking, I yawned as quietly and inconspicuously as I could without gaining too much attention.

I gazed out the window on my left , imagining all the possibilities that lay out of that window. I winced a bit when I looked at it, the now prominent beams of sunlight hitting my tender eyes. I was soon stopped by a semi-loud noise.

My gaze shifted to my right only to see Matthew, the trouble-maker, fast asleep on his desk snoring away. Probably dreaming about his future as a drug dealer at the border. I snorted at the thought, if anything Mia would be talking about how The Mexican would be on the other end.

Zzzzz... I glared down at Matthews sleeping form, mentally gagging at the little puddle of drool that had gathered up from his mouth and onto the poor desk.

_And I almost raise my hand to complain_

I started to get really pissed off at Matthew because, albeit how stupid and reckless it was to _sleep in class_ in the first place, he was getting on my nerves. I gathered up the courage to raise my head when-

_But then I realize that I wanna be doing the same_

_So I put my head down on the desk as well_

I yawned loudly, attracting the attention of a few nobodies that looked like they wanted to crawl up in a hole and die. But then again, everyone wants to kill something in Miss _Galinda _Torres' presence. I covered my mouth with my hands and before I knew it, I was in the same position as Matthew, sleeping the class away.

_And suddenly I'm learning a spell_

_On how to make my teachers head swell_

Before I know it, I'm sitting upright in my chair gazing intently at Ms. Torres when I realize that it's not her, but Professor Flitwick!

I gaze around the room, my eyes landing on a ginormous pile of ancient books from at the very least, the eighteenth century. I scanned the rest of the room in awe, not really believing I was really at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I later flickered my eyes back to the Professor, recognizing the motions of the spell as the engorging charm.

I reached my hand out, as if to touch something but it just passes through.

Frowning, I tried again only to be disappointed yet again. With each try, the room becomes fuzzier and harder to see properly.

_But then _she _wakes me up_

My eyes soon lose focus on the room around me,

The very first thing I see is the window, still seemingly oblivious to all rest around me, when two flashes of red mops fly before the center of the window. Wait, _fly?_

I twisted my neck, double-checking that I hadn't been dreaming when...

"MISS WEATHERBY!" Still in shock, I turned around and did the stupidest thing anyone on Earth could do.

_And I can't help but yell..._

"ENGORGIO!"

And 'till this day, I still swear that Ms. Torres' head grew a few inches that day.


End file.
